


Firsts

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: And deserves the world, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Leann is an angel, look im finally actually posting things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 1 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays event on tumblr: Firsts.A look through some of the firsts in Leann's life.





	Firsts

Leann’s first crush was at the young age of four years old. In a delicately bound storybook lived a princess with golden hair and a golden heart. Her eyes sparkled even in the artwork of the pages. Leann could spend hours tracing the details of the princess’s soft, round face. She definitely spent hours curled up with her parents, having them read the book over and over and over.

Leann’s first real-life crush was when she was seven, on the girl with strawberry hair who acted like she was the mother of their little group of friends when in reality she was the most reckless out of all of them. Cammy was loud and liked to play dirty and was everything Leann wasn’t. Leann admired that about her. Cammy was older than most of their friends, besides Roy, so Leann kept her crush at a safe distance, tucked into her heart. It passed soon enough, as most first real-life crushes do, but Leann will always fondly remember when Cammy would compliment how smart she was, surpassing Cammy even though Leann was so many years younger.

Leann first held hands with a girl when she was ten. Aria had asked if Leann could tutor her and Leann agreed. Aria had a knack for Barrett’s classes, but struggled with Mana’s. Aria was Leann’s best friend, so she never dreamed of saying no to tutoring her. They sat side-by-side in the library, whispering to each other since they were fairly certain Orland was studying in a corner somewhere and would get mad if they made too much noise. Eventually Aria ran out of questions and they worked on their worksheets in peace and quiet. Aria hated peace and quiet. She set her pencil down, the movement catching Leann’s eye and causing her to do the same. Aria was so much braver than Leann could ever hope to be. She grabbed one of Leann’s hands without fear and squeezed it while thanking her for her help. If they kept their hands like that for the remainder of their tutoring session, only them, and maybe Orland, needs to know.

Leann’s first kiss was when she was fourteen. It was with an exchange student from the capital. Her eyes sparkled like those of the princess from Leann’s storybook, though the rest of her appearance was different. Her skin and hair were darker and her features were more angular. They had known each other for a few weeks when the girl shyly invited Leann to spend time together by the small pond by the school. It was secluded, so they had the area to themselves. They chatted and laughed, with Leann doing most of the talking. Eventually the girl straightened up like she had something important to say, but instead grabbed Leann’s shoulders and slowly brought their lips together. It was short and sweet, though a little awkward. The girl pulled back, blushing, but Leann was blushing too. They spent the rest of the school term together. When the girl had to go back to the capital, Leann also felt her first heartbreak.

Leann first said “I love you” when she was seventeen. Aria took her to a clearing in Messhina Valley that she knew would be clear of monsters. She laid out a blanket and they ate together, watching the sunset bounce off the autumn leaves. As it grew dark, Aria kissed her, then whispered those words in her ear. Leann happily returned them. They went back home soon after, happiness clutching at their hearts.  


Leann got married for the first and only time when she was twenty-one. Surrounded by friends, family, and Aria, she felt joy she never thought was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
